


Consummate Performer

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "on/off"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummate Performer

There’s a supreme difference in my partner when we’re on the job and when we’re off.

When we’re on an affair, he is a consummate performer; no one has seen through his facade – not our boss, our co-workers nor our enemies – and I sincerely doubt anyone ever will.

When we’re home, it takes time but eventually he allows the masks to slip away and I am given the honor of seeing the man for who he really is. A somber, giving, thoughtful soul who offers up himself in the firm belief that he can make the world a better place.


End file.
